pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shion Todo
Shion Todo (東堂シオン) is an 8th grader of Paprika Private Academy. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Baby Monster and she is the center/leader of Dressing Pafé. She is an original character and is currently used by Ginagi Sayonara as one of her roleplay characters. Appearance Shion has dark purple hair which is pulled in a ponytail to her right. She has amber-colored eyes. Personality Shion is a calm but competitive person. She often solves problems by placing go pieces on an imaginary board. She, like Mirei, is considered the "brain" of Dressing Pafé. She seems to have a fear of doing anything cute or wearing cute clothing. She likes pandas, most likely due to their black and white coloring. Etymology * Tōdō (東堂): The word Tōdō ''can be split up in two. the ''tō means east, while the dō means shrine. It can be roughly translated into Eastern Shrine. * Shion (シオン): Is a unisex name, which may be a reference to her cool image, and the Japanese word for the aster flower. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - Laala helped Shion get into PriPara. As a member of SoLaMi♡SMILE, they are rivals, but don't treat each other as one. They were teammates in Dressing Flower. *'Mirei Minami' - Shion holds a grudge against Mirei for slapping her with a warning ticket in Paprika Private Academy, and they have a special rivalry. She has sworn to get revenge on her one day. However, these days they treat each other as friends. *'Sophie Hojo' - As a member of SoLaMi♡SMILE, Sophie and Shion are rivals. However, they don't treat each other as one. They were teammates in CelePara Opera Company and seem to get along quite well. *'Dorothy West' - Dorothy is one of Shion's teammates in Dressing Pafé. Because their personalities seem to be total opposites, they often fight a lot in the group. Despite all that, they do work well together and trust each other. They were also teammates in Dressing Flower. *'Leona West' - Leona is one of Shion's teammates in Dressing Pafé. When Dorothy and Shion get into fights, Leona is always the one who breaks them up. The two of them have a friendly relationship and they do not fight at all. They were also teammates in Dressing Flower and CelePara Opera Company. *'Fuwari Midorikaze' - They were teammates in Dressing Flower. *'Hibiki Shikyoin' - They were teammates in CelePara Opera Company. *'Mizuki Hoshizora' - They are classmates in both Paprika Academy and PriPara Idol Academy. They are close friends and are often seen hanging out together. Lately, there's been a hint of romance between the two. *'Hikari Todo' - Shion's younger sister. They get along extremely well and do not seem to fight at all. *'Falulu Vocaldoll' - She tried to help her to fix the Falulu's Non, but she was stopped. They were teammates in CelePara Opera Company. Trivia * She is so far the only SoLaMi Dressing member with unknown parents. * She was the first main character to reach Kami Idol status (In RP only) * She is called Shinocchi by Mizuki. ** She is fine with Mizuki calling her that, but when someone else calls her that she gets mad. ** Because of this, she is often shipped with Mizuki by Hikari. * She was the fourth one to do a Gold Airy on a normal stage. * Haruka gave her the nickname "Shii-tan" which she gets very annoyed about. (xD) Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Student Category:Baby Monster User Category:Ginagi Sayonara Category:Original PriPara Character Category:Member of Moonrising Flowers Category:Member of SHiMer Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Category:Dressing Pafé Category:Dressing Flower Category:CelePara Opera Company Category:ParaPri 2016